Once Upon All Hallow's Eve
by Kairi's-twin
Summary: Long Summary inside. Dracula's relentless persuit of two women Mother and Daughter.Rated M just in case probably more T.
1. SUMARRY

**A/N: This is** **my newest Van Helsing fic and Unlike Mistaken it is NOT a Dracula pairing in fact Dracula is completely EVIL!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! But Iwon't give it all away. Here is the summaty First chapter up soon as well as my next chapter for Mistaken!**

**Kairi's-twin**

Summary

Lyndis Everheart fled Transylvania 21 years ago with her lover Chase O'Neill an American treasure hunter, adventure seeker to escape the oppressive and seductive Count Vladislaus Dragulia who isn't willing to let her go.

17 year old Silver has never understood her mother's fear of Halloween. Silver's birthday and the anniversary of her father's death. This year, her eighteenth birthday, her mother has finally allowed her to attend a friend's Halloween party. Later that night she gets a strange feeling and heads home early unaware that what she will find there will change her life forever…


	2. Prologue how it all began

**A/N: Tehcnically my first chapter though it is really short! -ducks for cover- Sorry the others will be longer I promise. There are some conversations that take place during all the events of this chapter. Unfortunately I could not think of a way to write them into this chapter. They will however pop up either as flashbacks later in the story or as one shots relating to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Van Helsing. I wish I did at least own Carl but I don't -eyes tear up and she pouts-**

**Anyway on with the chapter; Enjoy**

**-kairi's-twin-**

Prologue;

As she ran through the forest towards the meeting place Lyndis Everheart listened nervously to the sounds of the night around her. It was quiet, almost too quiet as she took a short break to settle her over active nerves and to rearrange the dark blue cloth veil that covered her long jet black locks. After this was done she continued conscious of the fact that she could not afford to stop long. She was terribly afraid that _he_ would come after her. _He_ had had Lyndis wrapped around his finger for the better part of three years now. It was a miracle that she had not been bitten; it was even more miraculous that _he_ had not tried to bite her until a week ago. But her rebellion had started a month and a half before the bite attempt. With this her thoughts turned to Chase O'Neil. She gave a small smile as she thought of the American adventure seeker who had saved her from herself and the Count. She had first met him in the tavern where she worked in town. She had noticed the good looking stranger almost immediately but what had attracted her to him most was his laugh. It had been so merry and carefree and it had a sort of melodic quality to it. She had struck up a conversation and with in three weeks she found herself in love. This was of course a problem. The Count was very possessive of all his women but he seemed especially so of Lyndis, though she had no clue as to why. She had decided it would be best to try and keep the good looking, smooth talking Texan at a distance, for his own safety and that of others. Then Chase had seen her meeting with the Count in the town square one night. He was the one who first warned her that Vladislaus would try to turn her. At first she did not believe him. A voice in her head had told her she was in serious denial; why else would Vladislaus be interested in her? She had told the voice that this kind of reasoning was ridiculous, Vlad loved her. She had believed this… until a week ago that is. It was then that she truly cemented her fate and Chase's together, when they had started to make plans to escape Transylvania. Then the brides, lead by Aleera, in a fit of jealousy had killed Lyndis' mother and father. The Count had punished them severely for it but the damage had been done, this unfortunate event made Lyndis' need to escape even more clear. It was at this point that she learned of the Count's true nature and his absolute inability to feel anything even remotely close to love, he had no pity for her loss. Now she was on her way to meet her secret American lover, tonight they would make their escape to America. Their plan was a good one but Lyndis was still nervous, she had a feeling that not all would go as planned this night. As she came round a bend in the path she saw an awfully familiar figure blocking her path. She stopped dead as a total feeling of dread chilled her to the bone.

"Good evening, Lyndis, and where might you be going alone at this time of night my love? You know that my werewolves hunt close to midnight, even I can not control their every movement." Even if she had not recognized him in the dark she would know that voice anywhere, it was the Count and he was between her and Chase.

The woman thought fast to come up with a viable excuse for her late night outing, "I was just going to gather some herbs for Minka Salvenov, the healer. I am the only villager willing to go out at night and these herbs only grow during the full moon." she explained hoping that he would believe her and hoping Chase would not come looking for her, she was already late.

"Come now, my dear, why do you feel the need to lie to me?" his voice was calm but his eyes spoke of annoyance, "you would not be running away now, would you?" her eyes went wide with fear, he _knew_ about her escape if not Chase, "why are you trying to leave me?"

That was alright she thought she had a ready made answer for that question, "I am sorry, my Lord, but your brides… they frighten me, they have already killed my family and I fear that I may be next. Besides that, my Lord I do not wish to become a vampire and I know this is what _you_ wish. I-" as she had spoken the Count had come closer. At this point he had placed three fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes up to meet his, which glowed hypnotically. Lyndis realized what was happening, what the Count was trying to do, but she found herself unable to look away from those gorgeous electric-blue eyes.

When the count spoke his voice was soothing and pleasant as he began to bring the reluctant girl under his control, "do not worry about my brides my dear. I am sorry about your family, but I have punished them for what they did and they would never dream of hurting you."

"They have been punished," she said in a faint voice still fighting the vampire king's power, "but that will not bring back my family. I think it is best if…" the Count put a finger to her lips to make her silent.

"Hush now, my sweet Lyndis," he soothed, gently pulling her closer to him, his hand sliding up to grasp her shoulders, "we are your family now. We are all you need."

"But…" the woman began to protest but lost her train of thought due to a sudden increase in the force of Dracula's power and the distraction of the proximity of their bodies. She could not believe that he still had this much power over her, that he could affect her so!

"We are all you will ever need." he whispered to her as he felt her beginning to give in to his spell. She found it so hard to think about what the count was saying. Was it true what he said? His voice was so soothing and calming it made it so hard for her to distrust anything that came out of Vladislaus mouth. Before she could answer Dracula let out a snarl of pain and released his gentle but firm grip on her shoulders. For a moment she just stood their dazed by the Count's spell as well as by what had just happened. Until Chase called out to her.

"Lyndis, come 'ere quick!" this snapped the young woman out of her trance and she immediately ran over to her friend and lover. The Count managed to pull Chase's stake from his back and tossed it into the woods that was on both sides of the path.

When he turned to them his eyes glowed, with suppressed fury, "so you have chosen to elope with this American desperado!" he spat the last two words, "you are making a mistake my dear, and I feel it is my duty to protect you from yourself." still acting as if this was all for her own good he started to come towards them.

"Close your eyes!" the so called desperado hissed to her. This command confused her, but she obeyed. Soon after she saw a bright light through the lids of her eyes. When she opened them the Count was gone.

"What happened? What was that?"

"Solar Flare, great for gettin' rid of vampires. Come we better get outta here before he comes back; the horses are over 'ere."

So they rode all night and the next day and the next. When they went to get on their boat in London the Count was waiting for them. How he found them so quickly will perhaps never be known. However as luck would have it the English sun decided to make a rare appearance and Dracula had to go find cover or be burned to a crisp. And so they boarded the ship and rendezvoused with Chase's business partners. The twins Markus and Avery McGavin (Avery's nick name was Shooter), Timothy a werewolf who with the help of a special amulet could control his transformations and actions, and Chase's blood brother Quincy P. Morris. It was thus that they completed their get away, to start their life together. They were mistaken however if they thought that they were rid of Count Vladislaus Dragulia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So that is it for the first chapter! the next chapter is in the future when Lyndis now has a daughter! I love Silver so much I cna not wati to see what you guys think of her! So REVIEW and I will tyr to update soon. Two weeks at most I SWEAR!**

**peace out**

**K.T.**


	3. Chapter 1: Starting Again

**A/N: YES!! For once my chapter is on time!! WHooPEEE!! Okay so first OFFICIAL CAHPTER! and you get to meet Silver in this chapter! For those who wish to know Gabriel IS in the story but not yet, his desnedants are also in this story. That's all I'm saying for now. I hope you like the Chappie**

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 1: Starting Over Again

"Mother please! I'm seventeen; I'm going to eighteen in five days. I can take care of myself. It's just one party what could possibly happen?" Silver Everheart yelled exasperatedly at her mother as they start up the age old argument the one they had been having since she was eight.

"Not on Halloween Silver, you know how I feel about it!" her mother's voice was calm but a slight tremble in her voice spoke of anxiety. Silver had never understood her mother's fear of Halloween. True it was the anniversary of her father's death but it also happened to be her birthday. Still it was just a day on the calendar, wasn't it?

"Please? Natalya, Sabrina, and Steven will be there, honestly, you have nothing to worry about." she pleaded.

Lyndis sighed heavily and looked at her daughter's pleading face she had rarely been able to resist that look, "I will tell you what… I will think about it and let you know in two days time. Okay?"

"Seriously? You'll think about it?" the girl asked some what incredulous.

"Yes I will. Now come on I need some help with the grocery shopping." Lyndis said picking up her keys.

"Yeah, sure thing just let me get my purse."

They were in the dairy section of the grocery store when Lyndis noticed him watching her. Some of the colour drained from her face, some how he had found them again. After the news from Henrietta, her friend in Transylvania, she had dared to hope that he was gone for good. She decided it would be best to send Silver to retrieve something, if there was going to be a confrontation she did not want her daughter there to witness it.

"Silver darling could you go pick out the fruits and vegetables?" she asked calmly hiding her apprehension.

"Yeah sure mom, no problem." the girl relied as she walked off towards the produce section.

"We meet again Lyndis, and you are still as beautiful as ever." he breathed from behind her once the girl was out of ear shot, his voice was smooth and seductive. She spun around to glare at Count Vladislaus Dragulia, the man who had been haunting her for most of her life.

"Keep you compliments to yourself you disgusting monster." she spat anger at seeing him colouring her face.

"Come now surely I am not all that bad. There was a time when you never would have called me such names." he drawled circling around behind her, causing her to have to turn so that she could still see him.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

At this he came a few steps closer, Lyndis stood her ground she knew he wouldn't dare touch her in such a public place, "you know what I want my love. I truly do wish you would reconsider my offer and rejoin me." his voice was now a silky purr as he attempted to mesmerize the woman before him. However she knew this trick of his and refused to make direct eye contact.

"You bastard! I will never come back to you! You killed Chase!" she hissed her language would have greatly surprised her daughter.

"We shall see about that my love." he smirked then continued, "how you fell for that gun toting cowboy I will never understand. There was nothing he could give you that I was not willing to give."

"You mean besides the fact that he was actually capable of love?"

The Count ignored this comment and glanced towards Silver who was still in view, "well," he admitted, "he _did_ give you and exceptionally lovely daughter." Lyndis could see the desire and lust in Dracula's eyes as he watched her daughter. The thought of him looking at Silver that way made all the colour drain from her face.

"Don't you dare look at my daughter that way! Don't you dare bring her into this!" she whispered vehemently.

At this the Count's smirk became much more pronounced, "and how do you propose to stop me my sweet? I am stronger than you, possess powers against which you have little or no defence, and I can not die."

"Really? Well it seems to me that Gabriel Van Helsing did a pretty good job of it, at least that is what I heard." she knew this comment would needle him… which is exactly why she said it.

His eyes flashed with rage at the mention of Gabriel, how dare she mention his name? "You are fortunate that we are in a public place or you would pay dearly for that insolent remark," he growled then just as quickly as it had come his anger vanished and he regained his elegant composure, "I think you will rejoin me eventually my love. But for now I shall take my leave of, but make no mistake we shall meet again my dear. You may count on it." Then he vanished into thin air. Lyndis let out a small sigh of weariness and frustration. That was when she noticed Silver making her way back towards the cart and she was extremely glad that the Count had left when he did.

Silver was finishing picking out some apples when she glanced towards her mother to see her in conversation with a strange man. He was tall, about six foot four to her judgment, with long black hair that was held back in a gold clip in a pony tail at the base of his neck, she could not see much else of him. Her mother looked exasperated and angry with him, but Silver could also detect a hint of fear in her mother's features, she could read her mother like and open book most of the time. The fact that this man had frightened her mother astonishing to the daughter of a woman who was never afraid of anything, it was just as astonishing as her mother's fear of Halloween had always been. She wondered as she moved back towards her mother and the man if the two might be connected. A rather large crowd of shoppers moved between her and her destination. When the path had cleared the man was gone! It was as if he had simply evaporated into thin air, of course the girl knew this was impossible, but he was no where to be seen. This greatly puzzled Silver but she simply shrugged it off and continued towards her mother who now stood alone. The teen placed her choices in the cart and looked at her mother.

"Mom who was that guy you were talking to?" she asked.

"Oh just an old acquaintance…," her mother seemed rather flustered; "we never did get on well. Come on we have only a few more things to get. Let us finish up and go home." Lyndis replied trying to sound nonchalant. Silver looked sceptical but decided not to say anything.

As Dracula watched this scene from distance he smirked. So Lyndis had not yet told her daughter the truth about her father's death, the reason why they moved so frequently. This made things rather interesting and he had a feeling that they would only get more so as things went on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have decided that you may go to Natalya's party." Lyndis announced to her daughter two days later.

"Seriously?!" her mother nodded, "mom you rock!" she yelled as she embraced her mother.

Lyndis laughed a little at this, "Do you have a costume?"

"Yeah, I'm going as a vampire."

Her mother shook her head, "I shall never understand your fascination with them."

"Don't worry about it mom, it's not like I'm obsessed, or worship Dracula or anything." the girl did not notice the affect the mention of the famous count's name had on her mother, "I'm going to go call Natalya and let her know I can come!" she called back as she raced up the stairs towards her room.

Her mother called after her, "and do your homework."

"In a bit."

"_Silver_!" Lyndis' said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright I'll do it."

Lyndis smiled and shook her head. Then she thought of the Count and she sighed… she hoped she would not come to regret this decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: That's It!! The first official chapter of this fic.**

**Dracula: what happened ?**

**KT: what do you mean?**

**D:Why does every one hate me? in Mistaken at least I have someone.**

**KT:... (blinks) I wasn't aware that you cared Vlad.**

**D:(shifty eyes) yes well... just do not tell anyone... I have a reputation to keep. And especially DON'T TELL GABRIEL.**

**KT; Okaaaaaaay what ever you say.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!! oh and just so you know Lyndis is 15 in the Prologue and in her early thirties here as it is aproximately 22 years later.OH and they currently live in Boston! again REVIEW!!!!! PLEEEEAAAAASE!!!!**

**Kairi's Twin**


	4. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**A/N: Ha! Yet another chapter on time. I'm getting better at this! (grins) So the second chapter after my summary and Prologue which is kind of like a first chapter. Anywho All Hallow's Eve in this chapter mwhahahahahaha! ahem any way. So yeah... not mush else to say.**

**Drac: aren't you forgetting something?**

**KT. Liiike?**

**Drac: fine I shall do it... (clears throat) Kairi's Twin does not own any of the characters from Van Helsing. she only owns the characters she made up.**

**Kt. (grumbles) spoil sport as long as that wasn't there at least I could pretend.**

**On with the chapter; Enjoy**

**Kairi's Twin**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter 2: Confrontation and Action

Finally Halloween rolled around and Silver was totally psyched, she had spent hours putting her costume together. The fangs the girl had bought would not stick well to her teeth so she had to improvise, using a piece of _Double Bubble_ as an adhesive. Her make-up alone took an hour and a half. When she was ready she came down stairs to wait for Natalya and Sabrina her two best friends. She was wearing a red velvet halter top with black tiger stripes and a mid thigh pleather skirt, all of her exposed skin was painted white. As her daughter came down the stairs Lyndis looked up fro her volume of _The Complete Works of Rudyard Kipling _as she looked Silver over and raised her eyebrows.

"What? Did I miss a spot with my make up?" Silver asked at her mother's look.

"Is that what you think vampires wear? Pleather?"

The teen grinned at this question, "maybe not the old fashioned vamps, but I'm from a new generation! Besides how would _you_ know what vampires wear mom?" she joked as the door bell rang.

Lyndis gave a secretive smile, "you might be surprised. Now go and have a good time with your friends and be careful."

The three of them were half way to Natalya's house; they made a gruesome trio… sort of. Silver dressed as a vampire, Natalya was a zombie princess she had done a very good job on her costume. Slightly less frightening was Sabrina who had simply decided to go as Sabrina the teenage witch. The three of them were chatting up a storm when Silver, not watching where she was going, accidentally bumped into a gentleman walking down the street in the opposite direction.

"Oh! Sorry that was my fault… I should learn to watch where I am going." she looked at the man she had bumped into; she could not see his face as he was wearing a deep hooded cloak which was black. In fact everything he wore was black all the way down to his Hungarian styled boots. When he spoke the first thing Silver noticed was that he had a heavy Romanian accent, much like her mother.

"No, on the contrary, it is I who should apologize. I beg your pardon young lady, I was distracted by your radiance and did not pay attention to where _I_ was going." he said charmingly. Silver's friend giggled at this while the girl in question blushed furiously at the intended compliment. She thanked him awkwardly and after apologizing once more turned and hurried off with her friends.

Dracula smirked beneath the shadow of his hood. He had wanted to get a better look at Lyndis' daughter without her being able to identify him to her mother. It had occurred to him to kidnap the girl in order to force Lyndis to return to him. However he had decided against this plan of action. After all what would be the fun in that? The Count was going over his 'chance encounter' with Miss Everheart in his mind. It had worked out just as he had planned it. The girl truly was beautiful, just like her mother. He found it rather amusing that his little compliment had caused the young woman to blush, of course he could not _see_ it not under all of that make-up but he _had_ felt her body temperature increase. He had also learned some interesting things about the girl from a quick sojourn in her mind. Apparently the young woman's eyes were not brown as they appeared to the rest of the world but amethyst purple, and hidden by coloured contacts. Where she had gotten such colour he had not the faintest idea but it intrigued the Count. He was however slightly perplexed that the girl's mother would try to hide such a _desirable_ attribute. He would have to ponder these questions later, now he had business to attend to.

"That was weird!" said Sabrina once they were out of ear shot of the stranger, "but he was so sexy."

Silver gave her friend a strange look, "Sabrina you only heard his voice you don't even know what he looks like!"

"Trust me I can just tell these things," she retorted, "and that guy was totally a ten on the sexy meter."

"Well he was courteous I'll give him that much," Natalya said laughing a little at Sabrina's logic, "but seriously… how old was that guy to be hitting on you like that Luna?" Luna was Natalya's nickname for Silver.

Silver just simply rolled her eyes at her friends' silliness, "come on you guys he was just being nice. Let's just forget about it and go to the party."

When the got to the party the band was already playing and quiet a few people had arrived. The first person Silver saw was Natalya's brother Kester. He and Silver had been good friends for a long time. Like Silver he was interested in things like vampires and werewolves.

"Hey Silver, great costume. How long did that take?" he asked looking over her costume.

"The make up took forever, the rest was pretty easy. Your costume is good too, the best pirate I've ever seen. Let me guess… Long John Silver?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Duh! _Treasure Island _has only been your favourite book for like forever!" she said rolling her eyes. This caused Steven to laugh which got her going and they just laughed… some people gave them strange looks.

They had been at the party for about two hours it was almost eleven. This was when Silver got the strange feeling that she should head home. Silver had no idea what could have caused this feeling but it was strong. One thing he Uncle Quincy had always told was that she should always trust her instincts, they were good ones. She found Kester talking to Natalya by the punch bowl and told them that she was not feeling well and needed to go home. Natalya looked a little disappointed but said that if she wasn't feeling well she should go. Kester looked concerned and asked if he could give her a ride home. Silver said she was fine to walk and headed home.

Silver quietly slipped through the back door. Something told her to be as quiet as possible. Then she heard two voices from the living room. One was her mother's, the other was strangely familiar but Silver could not place it. The second voice was also male and had the same accent as her mother.

"So my dear have you considered my offer? I can assure you that you would be well provided for as would of course your daughter." the man asked, his voice was smooth as silk, Sabrina would have swooned for the sound of his voice alone… and called him sexy.

"Nothing you say or do could ever convince me to reconsider my answer. How the hell did you get in here?" the fear in her mother's voice frightened Silver, then it made her mad. How dare this man frighten her mother?

The man chuckled darkly, "you really should teach your daughter to be more careful about leaving her window open. An open window is an open invitation, this you know, Lyndis my love."

"Do not call me that! I hate you more than anything. Get out of my house you monster." by this point her mother sounded panicked this is when Silver decided to reveal herself.

"Mom! What's going on?" she took in the scene before her. Her mother backing away from a man who looked like the guy for the supper market five days ago. She assumed it was he. When she had spoken the man turned to face her. His face was handsome with a fine bone structure that gave him a princely look. The thing that struck Silver most about this man was his eyes. They seemed to penetrate her very soul with their icy blue depths.

"Ah Silver, at last we meet." he leered at her. Silver however did not notice as she looked him up and down.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? You're some kind of vampire that much is obvious." Silver's voice was sarcastic, plus she was still pissed that this guy would frighten her mother. This caused all the colour to drain from her mother's face.

"Silver come here, now!" she called out desperately as the Count stepped towards her daughter.

"I sense that you do not believe in vampires my dear. Apparently your mother has not told you the truth of her past yet."

"Damn straight I don't believe in vamps. You can't scare me with that act. You are nothing more than a pervert who like to scare people for fun!"

"Silver don't! What ever you do, do not make him angry." her mother whispered. The Count had moved closer during Silver's retort and was now only a mere foot or two from the defiant girl. Suddenly without warning one of his hands shot out to grab her wrist.

"You are brave indeed to speak to me in such a way, I like that." he smirked, "however it would be prudent for you to use caution in how you address me. My patience will only stretch so far." he growled.

Silver glared up at him, looking him straight in the eyes. Then Silver began to feel strange. She felt kind of dizzy at first, then her mind started to go blank and she began to feel almost… sleepy. She could not break eye contact as she felt all of her tension and anger flow out of her body as she relaxed.

The Count smirked hugely, "Good, you should just relax my dear." he cooed gently guiding the entranced teenager closer to him.

Lyndis' body was paralyzed with fear for her daughter her voice however was not, "Silver do not listen to him! You must fight him, do not give in! Silver listen to me!" she cried out even more desperately than before.

Silver could hear her mother calling but she sounded so far away. She wanted to find her mother and tell her that she was alright. Then the music entered her mind, entrancing music that she could not ignore and that drowned out everything else as she gazed into the beautiful eyes of … master, her mind told her. No, that couldn't be right could it? The Count chuckled as he watched Lyndis attempt to awaken her daughter from her trance. He turned his thoughts back to the girl in front of him. His fangs slowly lengthened as he prepared to bite the beautiful girl.

Silver watched as the man opened his mouth. She saw the two _fangs_ growing out of his gums and they were getting _bigger_. This realization jolted the girl from her entranced state as fear began to permeate every fibre of her body.

"Oh my God!" she whispered as she tried desperately to free herself form his grip, but of course he was too strong.

The Count calmly and gently brushed her long ebony hair away from her neck with his free hand, "hush now my dear, there is no need to fear. I promise it will not be painful in fact you might even _enjoy_ this." he soothed as he began stroke her throat, gently caressing it. Silver could feel him starting to take control again; she fought this with all her strength. Then the she realized the easy way to solve the problem. The girl no longer doubted that he was a vampire.

Lyndis watched in horror as Dracula bent closer to her daughter's now exposed neck. Finally her body began to act as her brain grasped what was happening, _her daughter was in danger_! She reached into her pocket and pulled out her last defence against the Count. Before she could use it however her daughter found her own way to escape the Count's grasp. Silver acted quickly realizing that she was running out of time. She brought her knee up fast and hard into the vampire's groin. She hadn't taken martial arts and self defence for nothing. This caused the count to immediately release her from surprise and pain. He may have been immortal and he may have had the strength of twenty men but he was still a _man_. The moment he released her Silver immediately retreated to her mother's side.

"Thank God I paid for those lessons," Lyndis said, "Silver close your eyes.

After what had happened so far that nigh form not listening to her mother Silver decided that she had best do as she was told and squeezed her eyes shut,

"This is not over, not even close." The count snarled and disappeared as the solar flare that Lyndis had thrown went off. After the light had dispersed Lyndis turned to her daughter, seeing that she was unharmed the mother immediately began to think of escape.

"Silver, go pack and bring only what you deem essential. We have to be out of here with in the next three hours we can't afford any more time than that."

"Wait mom, what the hell is going on? Who was that vampire and what the hell did he want?" Silver was admittedly a little freaked out by all of this.

"Darling I promise I will explain everything to you, but first I want to make sure that we are away from here. Please go pack." her mother pleaded, Silver could see Lyndis was just as shaken by what had happened as she was.

The teen took a deep breath to calm down, "okay I'll go pack but where are we going to go?"

"I am not sure," her mother sighed, "maybe Michigan."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**A/N: So that is it for the second chapter. In the next chapter we get more of Lyndis' back story and the story of how she met Chase. You know what that means... FLASH BACK!!! Oh and just a note... double bubble does do a great job as a fake fang adhesive... I know from expirience.**

**Kt: (looks around and only sees Carl) Hey where are Gabriel and Vlad?**

**Carl: (sitting in a chair with his hands folded in his lap, he shrugs) I don't know.**

**KT: (mutters) Muses never around when you need them.**

**Carl: (looks afronted)**

**KT: except for you Carl... your my good muse.**

**Vlad: ( on the cieling) Technically I am still here... you just did not looke up.**

**Kt: Carl is still my good muse... he doesn't try to bite me.**

**Carl: (is smug)**

**Vlad: oh shut up Monk.**

**Carl: I didn't say anything. (realization dawns on face) and I - AM - A - FRIAR!!**

**Gabriel: (walks in) Carl don't listen to him... he knows what you are he's just trying to annoy you.**

**Kt: (sigh) why do I even bother... Oh yeah I love the movie! any ways people read and REVIEW!!!**

**Peace out**

**Kairi's Twin**


	5. Chapter 3:Goodbyes and the Past

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry this took so long school is really a bitch right now and it IS my last year of highschool so I gotta give it my all! Anyway Just a note Kester... I may have called him Steven in an earlier chapter just know that they are the same person I simply like Kester better as a name. Any who Silver and her mom are on the run in this chapter and we learn more about Lyndis' (silver's mom) past and how she got out of her thing with the Count. So R&R and Enjoy this chappie!**

**Drac: (speaking really fast) Kairi's twin does not own anything from Van Helsing!**

**Me: you jaust do that to annoy me don't you?**

**Drac: (just grins)**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter 3: Goodbyes and the Past

Silver entered her room and felt a draft, this is when she saw the open window that the vampire, she was fairly sure now that he was Dracula, had mentioned. She was the reason that he had been able to enter the house at all. What would Natalya and Kester think if she just disappeared? Silver stalked over to the offending window and slammed it shut. Then she flopped down on the floor, dragged her suitcase out from underneath the bed and started pulling clothes out of drawers and tossing them at random into the suitcase. Until she came across the first birthday gift she had ever received from Natalya. Silver had been looking for it everywhere; it was a Pez dispenser in the shape of a vampire. She smiled at the memory not realizing that a few of the tears she had been trying to hold back had escaped from her eyes. _Tick_…_tick_ she frowned as she heard the sound and ran to the window to look out at the lawn. Kester was standing there looking up at her window. When he saw her come to the window he waved. Silver quickly opened the window and shimmied down the rain pipe, this might be her only chance to say good-bye.

"Hey," he called out, "I came to check on how you were feeling."

"Kester you are never going to believe what just happened but mom and I have to move! I just wanted to say good bye and-"

"Wait a minute!" he interjected, "you're leaving?" she nodded, "Why? What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm not even sure if I believe it entirely yet!"

"Come on Hopea Kuu, try me." Silver loved that nickname and after all if she couldn't trust Kester and Natalya whom could she trust?

She took a deep breath, "alright I'll tell you. I didn't really come home because I wasn't feeling well; I just had this feeling that I needed to go home a really strong feeling. When I got home there was a strange man there. I recognized him as the man who had confronted my mother at the grocery store…" and so she told him the whole story or at least what she knew of it.

"Dracula? Seriously? You're not pulling my leg are you?" he asked in amazement, how could the Count possibly be alive?

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"No no I believe you I was just checking. And you guys are leaving tonight?" Silver nodded in reply, "hold on I want to see if I can get you some stuff."

"Are you going to talk to Thomas?" Thomas Jameson was their genius friend who invented all kinds of weapons and devices.

"Yeah… you don't mind if I tell him do you"

"No you can tell him, Natalya and Sabrina but that's it. I don't need the whole school thinking that my mom and I are insane."

"I'll be back in about half an hour."

"Okay but hurry my mom only gave me three hours to pack."

Good as his word Kester was back half an hour later with a duffle bag full of devices good for use against vampires. Silver gapped at some of the stuff in the bag. There were the traditional vampire fighting tools of course such as stakes and holy water. Then there were the more contemporary weapons like guns that fire bullets of holy water into the vamps blood stream and silver nitrate bullets for Dracula's werewolf servants.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"Well technically I'm not supposed to tell you that but… Thomas and I are junior agents for the Knights of the Holy Order."

"No way! _The_ Knights of the Holy Order? That is… I'm not going to say unbelievable. I don't even know what I believe anymore. Thanks Kester, I'll keep in touch if I can." Silver said trying to be optimistic but her disappointment was obvious to Kester having known her for eight years.

"Hey," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

She gave him a weak smile, he could see that her eyes fill with tears that she refused to shed, "I'm good it's just that I thought maybe this time we were done moving… you know? That maybe I had finally found the place that I belonged but now we are off again and this time it's all my fault."

"Come on now, you can't blame yourself for this. How were you supposed to know that leaving the window open once would lead to this? And we certainly can't blame your mother; after all she was just trying to protect you. In fact if any one is to blame it is the Count right? Don't make your life any harder by blaming yourself for something you couldn't prevent. Even if he hadn't attacked to night he would have found another way. Face it the guy has four hundred years under his belt!"

Kester's logic made sense to the girl and she smiled a little, "Thanks Kester, you always know how to make me feel better." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I gotta go finish packing I'll write as soon as I can. I promise." Unbenounced to the both of them the Count was privy to their conversation.

'_So the young Silver has an admirer but neither of them will admit their feelings,_' he thought with a smirk, '_and he is a young knight, perhaps I could use this to my advantage._'

Two hours later everything had been taken care of and Silver and Lyndis were on the road.

"Mom will you now please tell me what this is all about?" The girl pleaded she desperately wanted to understand this situation and why Dracula was after her mother of all people.

Her mother sighed deeply, "Alright I shall tell you the story. Please Silver do not be angry that I did not tell you sooner. I only wanted to protect you from this for as long as possible and four years ago I received a letter from Henrietta saying that Dracula had been vanquished… it all started 22 years ago in Transylvania, the land where I was born I was fifteen at the time."

Flashback…..

It was a typical day at the Stone Bard Tavern. The wise men were sitting at their regular table playing their card games. Lyndis did a double take; there was a stranger with them today. There were rarely strangers in town and when there were they usually moved on as quickly as possible. Such was the hostility of the people of Vaseria towards such strangers. So this was an odd occurrence to see the oldest, most respected men in town sitting with a stranger, talking with him and playing cards. Lyndis studied this man taking in everything that she could see of him from where she stood behind the bar. His sandy colored hair stood out at odd angles every which way and made it look as though he had just walked through a violent windstorm. He had a wiry, lanky build and was a little more than average height. Overall he was fairly handsome. At this point Lyndis realized that her friend Henrietta was speaking to her.

"I am sorry Hetta what did you say?"

Her friend smiled slightly and shook her head, "oh Lyndis always daydreaming," she teased, "I said the elders need service could you go? I am a little busy just now."

"Of course I will take care of it." Lyndis said as she removed herself from behind the bar and walked towards the men known to the town as the elders or the wise men. "Good afternoon gentlemen." She said addressing the men she knew, "Victor, you will all have your regulars I presume?"

"Good afternoon Lyndis," replied Victor the leader of the group with his snow-white hair and twinkling mischievous blue eyes. He was Lyndis's favorite, "how are you doing my dear?" Victor was like a second father to her.

"Oh no worse than usual, and the brides have been inactive this month." This is when she changed the subject, "who is your new friend?"

Udell, Victor's second in command spoke up, "this here is Chase O'Neil. He's Max's great-nephew from America."

"An American! Really? From what part of America are you?"

"I'm from Texas miss, the lone star state." He replied as he touched the rim of his Stetson and winked at her with vibrant green eyes. He was flirting with her!

"So what is it that you do?" she found him fascinating and besides there were never strangers in town.

"Well I suppose you could call me a treasure hunter o' sorts, me and me partners."

"I see you must have many adventures!" Lyndis was engrossed, she would love to have an adventure of any kind, "you must see so many wonderful places." She continued wistfully.

"Well we see some pretty strange things I give you that much."

"Now then what can I get you?" she asked remembering her job.

"I hear y'all have a very strong drink in these parts… name escapes me jus' now."

"Do you mean absinthe?" she queried her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yeah that's it. I'll try some o' that."

"Can you handle it? Not even many Transylvanians would dare touch it." She said with a wicked grin on her face.

Chase looked offended and placed his hand to his heart, "now you've gone and hurt my pride," he joked, "trust me I think I can handle it."

"Alright but do not say I did not warn you. Xavier," she addressed the darker skinned elder who was obviously of Arabic descent, "will you be trying something different today?" he was generally the only one of the group who did.

"No thank you Lyndis, just the usual." She nodded and left to prepare their drinks. Chase watched her go and pulled his hat down more over his eyes in preparation for the card game.

"Well ain't she a prize!" then in answer to the chief elders warning look he said, "don't worry Victor I don't trifle with a girl 'less I'm serious."

"For your sake I hope you are not," said Leron who was the youngest of the group as his twin brother Garth nodded in agreement.

The Texan raised his eyebrows, "and why is that?"

Victor now took over the narrative, "Lyndis is already spoken for," though admittedly the man did not seem overly pleased about it, she was like a daughter to him, "and her beau has connections to the Nosferatu."

Chase sat up in attention at that, "hold on, are we talkin' about vampires?"

Victor bristled a little at the question, "I would not expect you to believe!"

"Whoa, whoa who said anythin' about not believin' in vampires like I said I see some mighty strange things in my line o' work. I've encountered my fair share o' vampires over the years."

"I am sure that you have never encountered anything like Count Vladislaus Dragulia he is more powerful than any vampire ever to walk this earth."

"Aw, all would take is a little holy water and there you go problem solved."

Xavier shook his head, "our ruling family, the Valerious, have been trying to rid the world of Dracula for four centuries." The Arab's voice was slow and deliberate, "They have tried all manner of stratagem to rid us of that heartless monster. They have staked him, clubbed him, stabbed him, sprayed him with holy water… as far as we know nothing can kill him."

"That is quite a problem." Chase nodded thoughtfully, "I'll keep y'alls advice in mind." He said as he glanced once more at Lyndis thinking, '_but I can take care o' myself._'

While this was occurring Henrietta came back to the bar to speak to her best friend. "Lyndis what are you doing?" then continued to answer the question in her friends sapphire eyes, "you are going to get that poor man killed! _**He**_ has spies everywhere and you know how possessive he is."

Lyndis frowned, "Vladislaus would never do something like that, besides I do not mean anything by it. He is a stranger and an American; I have never met an American before!"

The barmaid sighed, "Alright, it is just that I worry about you we all do. I wish you would listen to Victor and the rest of us… he is not good for you… we only want what is best for you."

"I keep telling you there is nothing to worry about. Vlad loves me and I love him." Henrietta hid her feelings of doubt realizing as she usually did that there was point in arguing with Lyndis about her lover. Besides Lyndis had now finished preparing her drinks and was headed back over to the table.

She served Chase last, "here you go… this I have to see!"

Chase took hold of the shot glass that Lyndis had placed in front of him and swirled the greenish colored liquor, "Cheers." He said and downed the whole think in one gulp. He gasped, gave a small cough and slammed his free hand on the table. Everyone watching smiled or chuckled, many of them applauded his bravery.

"Eugh…well that ain't so bad," his voice was slightly hoarse, "thank God fer my Irish blood." Lyndis smiled and handed him some mead to wash down the absinthe and walked back towards the bar. The two of them did not speak for the rest of the day however both snuck glances at the other when they thought no one was looking.

Lyndis was the last one to leave the bar, as always, after closing. She turned to walk away and saw the Texan was standing there waiting for her.

"Evenin' Miss Everheart I was jus' wonderin' if you were needin' any company on the way home?"

Lyndis thought quickly, she could not deny that she was very attracted to the charming, funny American. However she decided it would be best to brush him off, Vladislaus _**could**_ be very jealous, "no thank you I can manage on my own." She said and walked away towards her house leaving him behind.

When she got into her home she heard some papers shift and immediately realized that she was not alone. She could guess who was there.

"I know you are there Aleera, come out now." She called.

The Count's middle bride cackled, "Master is not very happy with you Lyndis, he knows about your little boyfriend."

"I do not know of what you speak." Which was the truth this remark confused Lyndis greatly

Then Aleera materialized directly in front of the woman, "you do not fool me, you will not fool him. Why the master ever chose you I will never know. He should give his attentions to those who appreciate him." She hissed as she backed Lyndis towards the wall pinning her there. The jealous bride's fangs began to lengthen. Lyndis had never gotten on with Aleera; the red head was always threatening to bite her. Tonight it looked like she meant it, Lyndis was terrified. She tried to cry out as Aleera began kissing her neck looking for a vein.

"Do not worry Lyndis, I promise it will not hurt…much." Aleera whispered as she moved in for the kill.

Then a deeply rich, smooth, aristocratic voice rang through the room, "Aleera that is enough! You may go and find your meal elsewhere."

"But Master!"

"You heard me, now _**go**_." Vladislaus ice-blue eyes glowed ominously.

At that look the bride left rather quickly. Lyndis released a sigh of relief, "thank God you showed up Vlad! I think she actually would have drained me if you had not come."

The vampire king smiled at the young woman and gazed into her eyes immediately catching her in the subtle spell his presence and eyes wove over any woman he chose, "do not fear Aleera my dearest Lyndis, she would never harm you. She simply enjoys frightening you." He watched the beautiful woman for a moment in silence, "Have you betrayed me Lyndis?"

His question surprised her, "no of course not! Why would you think that? I love _**you**_ Vladislaus."

"You spoke with the American, rather intimately I am told." His tone showed no emotion his eyes sparked with anger held in check.

"I am sorry Vlad! I find him fascinating, we never get strangers in town and I was curious. That is all I meant by it." She feared his temper greatly for it was short and if he were truly furious could be violent. She had first seen his anger fully expressed when Aleera first tried to bite her.

His eyes softened, "do not worry, I am not angry my love," he cooed as he stroked her cheek gently. Lyndis relaxed, oh how she loved his touch, how it made her melt. He spent the night with her though they did not make love, they never did. It was frustrating for the Count but he could wait. He would continue to bide his time.

Present…

"Wait so you turned dad down? For Dracula?" Silver was incredulous.

"I was young and foolish. My friends had told me for ages to keep my distance from the Count. I should have listened but at the time I was convinced that he loved me."

"You thought a guy who already had three…brides loved you?" the teen asked as she bit into her hamburger. They were sitting in the car eating lunch after having stopped at A&W.

"Yes…well I ended up with your father, thank God for that."

"How _**did**_ you and dad get together?"

"I was getting to that part. Your father had been in town a few days…"

Three days after their first encounter Chase once again offered to walk Lyndis home. Lyndis recalled Vladislaus' possessiveness, it would be better for the Texan to keep his distance. So she refused him. However this time he followed her. Half way home Lyndis heard the flapping of leathery wings and hurried to the town square. There was Vladislaus in the center of the town just completing his transformation to his human self. He smiled at her and came forward to wrap his arms about her waist, holding her close.

Chase watched in shock as the vampire whispered something in Lyndis Everheart's ear and then kissed her passionately. The most surprising thing for the American was that she kissed him back! So Lyndis' beau was not just connected to vampires _**he was one**_!

The next day Lyndis was at her usual spot by the river doing laundry, in a small clearing in the woods. Finished the actual washing she leaned back against a tree to wait it to dry. She heard footsteps coming in her direction but she was not worried. Henrietta sometimes came to keep her company. Lyndis was therefore rather surprised to see that was in fact not her best friend but Chase who walked into her clearing.

"Howdy… I talked to your friend at the tavern and she said you'd be here so…"

"Why were you looking for me?" Chases heart beat faster her gentle tone and accent drove him wild.

"I wanted to talk to you about somethin' important." He seemed nervous yet determined as he removed his hat to hold it in his hands. There was a moment of silence while they watched each other. Then Lyndis turned to watch the sparkling ribbon water and smooth stones before her.

"You think he ain't gonna bite you?" Chase had finally gritted his teeth and just said it. He knew she wouldn't like it but it had to be said for her own good he could not live with himself if she were hurt and he could have done something.

Lyndis' head snapped up to look at him, "what?"

"The Count, I saw you with 'im. I don't mean to pry but I can see your friends are worried and you obviously ain't listening to _**their**_ common sense."

Lyndis' face burned with embarrassment that she had been seen but also with anger that he would dare give an opinion he did not even know her, "who I see is none of your business! What do you know about it? Nothing! Vladislaus loves me."

Chase looked skeptical, "he's a vampire he ain't capable o' feelin' love. Trust me if he hasn't bitten you yet all that means is that he is biddin' his time. From what I hear he's waited three years I don't think he'll wait much longer."

When the young woman spoke again her voice was cool, "thank you Mr. O'Neil but I can take care of my self."

Chase realized that she would not see reason, "alright," he sighed frustrated, "sorry I bothered to worry about you…" then he added more quietly, "if you change your mind and you want to talk you know where to find me…Lyndis."

There was something tender in the way he said her name. The girl turned to look at the American but he was already gone. For the next two weeks she could not stop thinking about what Chase had told her. It was just as well that Vladislaus was away on business those days because other wise Chase might not have been alive very long. It was ridiculous to believe what Chase had said. That is what she kept telling herself but there was still this little voice in her head that told her he was right. She squashed this voice as soon as she could. This was accomplished none to soon as, only days after her success, Vladislaus returned and he was waiting for her that night two weeks after her first meeting with Chase O'Neil.

She shut the door behind her locking it for the night and turned to be face to face with, "Vlad! You are back!"

"Yes my love," he whispered as he pushed her back against the door running his hands down her arms from her shoulders. Lyndis sighed and relaxed completely against the door. His hands roamed everywhere on her body leaving behind them an infinite tingling sensation and causing her to shiver in intense pleasure. Then he kissed her on the forehead. His lips traveled to her temples then stopped for a long passionate kiss at her lips exploring the cavern of her mouth and dueling with her tongue. Vladislaus traced her jaw with his lips, nibbling on her ear when he reached it. Lyndis gasped her heart was pounding. His seductive lips traveled down her neck sucking on the delicate skin hear and there. Lyndis was so in his thrall that she did not realize what was happening until she felt the gentle pressure of Vlad's elongated fangs on her jugular. She whimpered in fear, at first that was all she _**could**_ do.

"Hush my pearl, it will be over soon and you will be mine… forever." He hissed seductively into her neck.

"Vlad please," she begged, "I – I can not," the woman was terrified as he had not yet removed his fangs.

"I must have you my love, you must be mine alone." Then he put more pressure on her neck but Lyndis cried out in fear.

"Vlad! Please do not do this." She pleaded, "I am so afraid. I – I need time Vladislaus! Please?" The vampire king sighed and withdrew his fangs from her throat shrinking them back to their normal, only slightly larger than human, size.

"Whatever you ask of me Lyndis I will do. But I will not wait forever. I shall give you two weeks to think over my offer hmm?"

"Yes, thank you Vladislaus it means a lot to me." The Count left not long after. His first attempt had been a failure but of one thing he was certain, she would return to him soon, they always did.

For the next three days all Lyndis could think about was how she could talk to Chase with out Vlad finding out. There was absolutely no doubt left in her mind. Chase was right Vlad had tried to turn her and he would try again in two weeks. She spoke to him a little at the Stone Bard but this was just small talk she had no way to communicate her greater need for conversation. Private conversation. Why she found herself drawn to seek Chases help she could not understand. All she knew was that she could not involve Henrietta or victor too much or else Vlad might seek his vengeance on them. Chase at least had some experience fighting vampires. On the third day after the bite attempt Lyndis was in her clearing dong laundry when she heard footsteps like last time. Her heart jumped in her chest when she saw it was Chase again. This was the chance she had been waiting for! She remembered how she had attacked him before and decided to play it cool to start.

"Good afternoon Mr. O'Neil."

"Aw there's no need for that Miss Everheart, you can just call me Chase." He said pulling off his hat and revealing his impossible sandy colored hair.

"Then you must simply call me Lyndis." Silence reigned between them for a moment but it was not uncomfortable.

"Are you alright Lyndis? I been noticin' that the last couple o' days you haven't been quite yourself."

She looked at her lap working up the courage to say it, "You were right he did try to turn me just a few nights ago."

Chase was immediately worried, "He did? Already? Are you alright? Why didn't you say somethin' sooner?"

"I am alright, for now. The reason I did not say something to you sooner is because I did not want Vladislaus spies to report it to him."

"I see. What do you mean you're alright for now?"

"He said he would give me two weeks to _**consider**_ his offer."

"So he tries again in eleven days? Well that ain't much time to come up with an escape plan we had better get started."

"_We_? You mean you and I?"

The American looked slightly confused, "yeah is there a problem with that?"

"No! Of course not! It is just well…I did not expect you to help me after the way I treated you the other day."

He smiled a little at that, "Lyndis… I love you. I have since I first spoke to you. I could tell you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest o' my life. Nothin' you could do would change that." He said kneeling in front of her.

"I love you as well… I realize that now. Vlad has been in control since day one. Now it is my turn."

Chase picked up her left hand, "Lyndis Everheart will you elope with me?"

She beamed, "of course!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: Okay end o' chapter three. Just a question to you readers out there... what dod you think of my chapter titles? do they suck or are the good or mediocre? It is just one of those questions that have been plagueing me.**

**Gabrial: I am sure your chapters are fine. After all we inspired them.**

**Me: thanks Gaberial I appreciate that but better safe than sorry I always say.**

**Vlad: you say nothing of the sort! You do all kinds of crazy dangerous things... like attacking the king of Vampires for instance.**

**Me: Well that is what I usually say and THAT attack was a bonified case of self defence how many times have I told you I DO NOT WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!! (notices Carl on the ceiling) Carl what are you doing on the ceiling!**

**Carl: I am learning to panel walk! (beames)**

**Me: hate to tell you this Carl but people only do that in Comics like "Pearl's before swine"**

**Carl: (Falls off the cieling) Whao!... ouch!**

**I gotta go make sure Carl hasn't broken his neck... R&R lOng reviews pretty please if not though... I understand. **

**Peace out**

**Kairi's Twin**


	6. Chapter 4: the past Cont'd

**A/N: CRAP! this is soo late... (sighs) Guys I can only apologize. I planned to do so much writing over the Christmas break but I have so many stories that it is getting hard to balance my time. And for some I have writer's block. Now school is starting up again but I will try to get my chapters more regular again. Anyways in this chapter the Flashback continues! Hooray!**

**Drac: Kairi's-twindoesnotownanythingfromVanHelsingjusttheplotandcharactersthatshemadeup.**

**Me:(glares death) don't make me hurt you. I was going to do it anyway.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Lyndis heard terrified screams from out side the tavern three days later she knew what it must be. As she ran towards the door the screaming died down signifying that the brides had either disappeared or everyone had managed to get inside. A feeling of utter horror overcame her as she saw two bodies lying motionless in the middle of the town square. As she neared the bodies her sense of horror increased, her mind was numb. She continued to walk towards her parents' bodies as her thoughts flew around like a whirlwind, suffocating her mind. She stared at the bite marks on their necks! It was all just too much everything that had happened in the last week came crashing down on her as tears welled in her eyes. Her shoulders heaved with suppressed sobs. Lyndis' knees gave out and she fell to the ground next to her lifeless mother taking her icy hand in Lyndis's warm one. Sobs tore themselves from her lips, heartbreaking, wrenching sobs. A crowd was beginning to gather muttering and whispering about the deaths. Victor shoved his way through the people glaring at them all as he went. They just stood there watching the girl mourn, stupid blighters.

The elderly man moved over to the distraught girl and gently lay a hand on her shoulder, "come on dear… lets get you inside." He soothed, tenderly lifting the young woman by the elbow and helping her stand leading her back into _the Stone Bard_. Henrietta ran out from behind the bar and assisted him in getting her to the counter and seated on a chair as the elder quickly explained what had happened.

"Keep an eye on her Victor. I'll get her something to drink she needs it. Hell I need something to drink!"

"Lyndis!" it was Chase he looked concerned and frightened as he jogged over to her and wrapped his arms about her shoulders allowing her to sob into his shirt. Henrietta and Victor exchanged knowing looks, "I came as soon as I heard. I was so afraid that yeh'd been hurt. That somehow he'd found out and was goin' to kill yeh or take yeh from me. God I'm so sorry Lynn! I shoulda been here."

"No Chase, no i-it is n-not your f-fault it is V-V-Vladislaus… they… th-the brides m-must have l-learned that h-he t-tried to t-turn me. Th-they have a-always been v-very j-jelous." She stated between sobs, "please Chase let us go. Let us just go now!?"

As much as he understood and wanted to grant her wish it was not possible, "we can't," he whispered to avoid being over heard, the less Victor and Henrietta knew the safer they would be, "not yet at any rate. Jus' five more days Lyndis and my partners'll be ready to meet us. Then you and I will run away where he'll never find us. And if he does we'll fight 'im off or we'll run some place else. I won't let him have you. I'll fight for you with my diein' breath if I have too!"

"Oh Chase!" she murmured and kissed him tenderly for the first time. A kiss full of love and purity.

She was almost home that same night when she sensed Dracula near by. Lyndis wanted so badly to run and hide, to never be touched by him again. However this would alert him to the fact that something was wrong. Might even lead him to guess at their escape plan. So she turned to face him her deep sorrow from earlier that day still etched on her face.

"My darling Lyndis!" she dropped her eyes to the ground, she did not wish to speak to him. He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her newly tear filled eyes to meet his mesmerizing crystalline orbs. An easy sense of calm overcame Lyndis as their eyes met.

"Oh Lyndis, Lyndis. How much you have suffered." He cooed, "So much pain, so much sorrow." He stroked her hair and caressed her face, Lyndis' eyes slowly slid closed. He smirked, "I will take away the pain… I can help you." He whispered as he leaned towards her throat. Suddenly the woman realized what he was doing. Her eyes flew open and she shoved him away from her.

"Do not touch me! My family is dead because of you, because of your brides! And still you try to make me your own? No I will not belong to a family with those _**murderers**_! How can you possibly be so self-centered?!"

"Come now my Jewel, be reasonable I am trying to help."

"No Vladislaus, You are trying to help yourself and no one else! You can keep your charming Murderesses but_** leave me be**_!" she shouted.

"I shall forgive you for these harsh words my love… you are very upset. I have punished them what more can you ask of me… Come my dear let me ease your pain." He soothed as he reached for her shoulder.

Lyndis jerked away, "do not touch me!" She ran for Henrietta's house, it was close and the Count had never been inside.

"Hetta! Hetta let me in please!? Hetta!" Lyndis pounded on the door, she could sense him following her. Then the door swung open, the woman ran inside slamming the door behind her.

"Lyndis! What on earth is the matter? You are shaking like a tambourine!" Henrietta's sleepy eyes widened at the sight of her friend trembling all over, and so pale with fear.

"It is the Count he is trying to turn me! Hetta I should have listened to you and Victor but please I need to stay with you! He has never been invited into this house it is the only place that I will be safe from him!" she pleaded, though Lyndis would not blame her friend if she turned her out. She had been such a fool when it came to Vladislaus.

"What? You think I am going to boot you out to the Nosferatu? You silly girl of course you can stay!"

and so Lyndis and Chase made their escape meeting up with Chase's associates in England and moving back to Chase's place on the country outskirts of Dallas, Texas.

They had almost five wonderful years together. They shared many happy memories and adventures, traveling all over the world. Then the best news of all came, Lyndis was pregnant. Everyone rejoiced and Quincey and the others fought over who would be the Godfather. Lyndis remembered the argument well. Quincey won of course, he could convince a widow to give up her only child if he wanted to! The others were of course made honorary uncles so there were absolutely no hard feelings.

Nine months seemed to fly by. In no time the mid-wife was in their home helping nineteen-year-old Lyndis give birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had her mother's coal black hair and was possessed of her father chin and nose, her eyes however were not from either of her parents and a strange amethyst color. When Quincey, his wife Caroline and the others showed up to welcome the new arrival the mid-wife was gone and Lyndis was exhausted but overjoyed at this beautiful gift God had bestowed upon them. Chase leaned on the doorframe as the others crowded around Lyndis and the baby.

"So Lynn what is it we're goin' to call our little bundle o' joy?"

"Silver Fae O'Neil, how does that sound?" She replied with out thought having had quite a while to come up with a name.

"I think we should make 'er middle name Aria don't ya think?" Aria, light. Lyndis nodded and yawned it was a fitting name.

"Alright," Quincey spoke up, "Everybody out Mother needs her rest," Lyndis chuckled, they had be calling her Mother for ages for all of her playful nagging and the way she took care of them all, "ain't that right Chase?" So they all left the room, congratulating Chase as they passed him at the door. He walked over to his soul mate and kissed her forehead.

"You've both made me the happiest man alive. I feel as though my heart could burst! You get some rest-"

"I have one of those feelings Chase," Lyndis seemed to have an uncanny ability to sense when something bad was going to happen to those she loved, "I don't think I will be able to sleep." She murmured sleepily.

"It'll be fine love… if it'll make ya feel better I'll stay up t'night." His wife just nodded as exhaustion finally won out and sleep overcame her. He smiled at the two women in his life, bending over he gently kissed them both on the forehead and quietly left the room.

Hours later, as it neared midnight, Lyndis awoke. She was not sure what had caused this but she had a bad feeling about it. She could see Chase, leaning his chair back on two legs against the table, through the open bedroom door. He dropped it back to all fours and got up rather suddenly instantly alert. Lyndis got up and walked towards the door.

"What is it? What is the matter?" She cradled their daughter in her arms as her sense of foreboding increased.

"There's someone in here." Was his matter of fact answer.

She moved closer to the door of the bedroom. Then a figure moved between her and Chase. The woman gasped and clutched her baby closer to her chest as she stared up a Count Vladislaus Dragulia.

"H- How did you get in here?" her voice was barely a whisper.

He smirked, "your mid-wife was kind enough to invite me. Now my love I think it is time you returned with me to Transylvania." He seemed to have completely forgotten about Chase and all of his attention was on the mother and child before him.

"Never! I will never go back with you!" spat the young woman she backed away slightly.

"Then," he said as he made eye contact and entering her mind, "your child shall return with me. Seeing as it would have been mine had it not been for that stupid Yankee."

"No! No! You cannot take my baby!" she yelled trying to fight his power, his presence in her mind gripping the surprisingly still sleeping babe as though she would never release it.

"Come now my dear," he cooed all too familiarly, "_**give me the child**_, I will take good care of her."

Lyndis' mind still fought him but, to her horror, her body began to obey, relaxing its grip on the child, slowly moving her closer to the vampire. Just then Chase thrust a silver stake through the Count's chest, as he stood ready with a pistol in his other hand.

"Lyndis take Silver and get outta here! Go to Quincey!" He yelled. Lyndis turned and fled out the back door. As much as she did not wish to leave her husband she knew he was right, Silver must be their first priority. All she could do for Chase at the moment was pray that he would be all right.

The Count made to follow Lyndis but her husband moved between them. Dracula's eyes began to glow in demonic fury. How dare this insignificant mortal try to take what was his? This man had stolen Lyndis from him and for that he would pay dearly.

"Do not interfere with me mortal and perhaps I will let you keep your pathetic life." The vampire hissed, lying through his teeth. He had every intention of killing Chase O'Neil when all was said and done and Lyndis was his again.

"You don't scare me ya great leech!" the Texan spat, "and even if ya did I wouldn't give Lyndis up without a fight. I'll tell you now; as long as I still have breath in my body you'll never 'ave 'er!"

The immortal laughed harshly, "a pretty speech for one about to die." With that he pulled the stake from his chest hurling it through a window.

Timothy woke with a start in Chase's guesthouse, '_bloody nightmares_'. He paused as his human ears twitched slightly, mirroring his lycan ones. He could have sworn he had heard a crash from the house. Something was not right; he could feel it in his gut. As he strode purposefully towards the house he spotted Lyndis running towards him with her child wrapped in her arms.

"Timothy!" she cried.

"Lyndis what's going on?" the British werewolf asked.

"It is _**Him**_. He has found us! Chase is still in there he told me to take Silver and run." The woman's fear was plain as the nose on her face, her eyes pleading with the man before her.

Timothy was speechless… for about ten seconds. Chase was in grave danger. Timothy owed Chase his life. When he had been bitten on that assignment in Tibet, Chase had never given up on him: he had been the one who found the witch who had so willingly (for a price) made Timothy the amulet that allowed him to control his transformations.

"You keep running. I'm going to help Chase." With out another word he bounded towards the house transforming as he went.

Chase raised his pistol to fire; his only thought was to stall the Count as long as possible. However the Count materialized in front of him and knocked the weapon from his hand. The vampire immediately followed up with a back handed swipe that knocked Chase clear across the room. The treasure hunter hit the wall hard; surprisingly nothing broke, and struggled to his feet. He lodged one of his throwing knifes in the Vampire King's throat but was once again thrown across the room. He landed with a hard thud that knocked the wind from his lungs. As the Count began to walk towards the dazed Texan the door slammed open admitting a large silver-grey werewolf. Dracula's eyes narrowed, '_so it is true the desperado's friend __**can**__ control his transformations_,' the Count smirked, '_but can he control his mind?_'

Timothy snarled at the vampire standing over his daze comrade. Chase was looking a little worse for wear as there were five long, and fairly deep lacerations on his chest from the Count's last hit. He crouched preparing to attack. Dracula smirked only mildly annoyed by the interruption. He would tame this werewolf as he had all of the others none of them could stand against his will.

"You think that you can save him wolf? He has been marked for death since he first laid his thieving hands on my Lyndis." Still Timothy crept forward growling deep in his chest, " werewolf, your will is mine!" the Count hissed reaching his hand towards Timothy as if with this simple motion he could grasp the man's mind and crush it into submission. His icy eyes bore into Timothy's forest green.

Chase forced himself to his feet as his friend tried to fight off the Count's power. Chase could see it was a battle his comrade was going to lose. Timothy's vision blurred as he made eye contact with the vampire. He struggled to maintain control. Chase tried to warn him but Timothy could tell that it was already too late. Darkness circled in his mind, closing in like a beast stalking its prey. Then it finally consumed him and the wolf knew no more.

"Timothy!" Chase cried as his friend collapsed to the floor shrinking back to his human form. His torn clothes barely covered his body. Chase to could see the sweat glistening on Timothy's body from the effort to push the Count out of his head, "What 'ave yeh done to 'im!?" he demanded of the sadistic monster who was so determined to kill him and take another man's wife and child as his own.

"I would worry about yourself human." Then he blinked over to Chase, who was ready for this move. The Texan shoved another stake through the vampire's chest and punched him in the face, moving to punch the Count again Chase found his hand caught. With as much effort as it would take Chase to snap his fingers the vampire broke his wrist and slammed him once again across the room causing more lacerations from his claws. Chase knew that his strength was waning but he kept fighting. He had to give Lyndis more time. He knew that he could not possibly win. Only the thought of his wife and newborn child kept him going as the Count beat him to a bloody pulp, covering him in slowly bleeding wounds. _**He had to protect them**_!

Lyndis could see the church where Quincey sometimes spent the night. Father Williams had been having some troubles with vandals lately and had enlisted the help of Quincey, Markus and Avery to deter the youngsters from defacing the House of God. The woman reached the door and pounded upon it. Then she heard a far off screech. Dread filled her as she recognized the sound.

"Quincey, Quincey open the door!"

A window opened farther up the building, about the third floor as Quincey curly black haired head looked out, "Lyndis? What on earth are yeh doin' here?"

"Quincey!"

"Alrigh' I'm comin'."

"Hurry before _**He**_ gets here." Lyndis could not see but Quincey paled a little at this. There was only one person that they ever referred to as Him of He. His mouth became set in a grim line as he hurried down the stairs towards the front door.

"Come now Lyndis my love," came the smooth voice from behind her, "enough of these games." She spun to face him, "Come home and forget all of this foolishness of yours. I am willing to be forgiving of this silly infatuation of yours. Remember how happy you were before all of this? It can be like that again all you have to do is come with me." He cooed his voice lulling and appealing.

"Your words are poison!" she spat as she back closer to the church door, "Why can you not just leave me alone?"

He approached her, his voice just loud enough for her to hear his next words, "because my love, you are special." Just as he was about to grab her the church doors opened behind the woman. Lyndis immediately backed into the building. Luckily for her the Vampire King was not yet strong enough to enter the church for all of his centuries.

"Go back to yer cave ya great bat!" Quincey called cocking his rifle.

"I will go this time Lyndis but you may want to hurry home to your foolish cowboy. Maybe you can reach him in time!" then the vampire vanished.

"Oh no Chase!" she turned to her husband's best friend, "Quincey please." She did not have to say anything more.

Moments later they burst through the door to see Timothy in human form beginning to regain consciousness and Chase against the far wall bleeding slowly but profusely from the many small wounds that covered his chest and one much larger one in his shoulder. Lyndis ran to Chase, Quincey went to aid Timothy and give them some privacy. As much as he hated to admit it Quincey knew that his brother in arms was not going to make it through this one. Lyndis tried desperately to stop the flow of her husband's lifeblood from his body.

"Lyndis… Lyndis jus' leave it alone. It's too late any way… I've lost too much." His voice was still strong but he spoke softly, to conserve his energy and what little strength he had left.

The trickling of tears down her cheeks became a torrent, "No! no I am going to save you!"

Gently he caressed her hand, "shh, it's alrigh' to be scared. But we have to face the tru-"

"No Chase you cannot, I need you! Silver needs you." She whispered looking at their still silent daughter wrapped in her blankets on the floor next to her dying father. She could not bear to see him like this dying but still trying to comfort her and erase her every fear just like he always had. It was too much.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he held her face tenderly in one hand, leaving a bloody print, she was so beautiful, "I ain't never gonna leave you or Silver. I am with you forever and ever, for you and me there ain't no 'till death do us part'!" his breathing was more labored due to his continued blood loss and his fervor, "Quincey you and the rest take care o' my girls. Or so 'elp me I'll come back and haunt you for the rest o' yer days!" his right hand man chuckled past his tear filled eyes.

"You ain't got nothin' to worry about brother. We'll take good care of 'em for yeh."

"Timothy," the werewolf have not been able to look at his broken comrade, he did so now, "This, ain't yer fault, _**it ain't never gonna be yer fault**_! So stop beaten' yerself up about it."

"Chase," Lyndis whispered he glanced at her as she placed their daughter into his arms for the last time. Just then the infant opened her amethyst and gazed into her father's ocher eyes. Chase smiled as his breathing began to slow.

"I love yeh both," he said squeezing his wife's hand. Lyndis leaned forward and kissed the love of her life for the last time.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it the Fourth and (blushes) very late chapter. I really need reviews for this one guys, I BEG OF CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEEEEAAAAASSSSE!!!**

**Drac: it wouldn't have been so late if you had spent more time writing this rather than spending your time with that prissy elf working on your Lord of the Rings fic.**

**Me: That's enough out of you! and Legolas is not Prissy.**

**Drac: (rolls eyes) what ever.**

**Carl: KT?**

**Me: Yes Carl?**

**Carl: umm.... well I was working with this new flamable material and-**

**Me: Oh no please tell you did not set the house on fire!**

**Carl: (looks properly ashamed) well it isn't any MORE...**

**Me: (sighs) okay... I'll take care of it... you go and tell Gabriel that I need him to keep an eye on his majesty.**

**Drac: (outraged) I do not need to be baby sat like some five year old!**

**Me: no your worse than a five year old because you have special powers and choose to abuse them.**

**Kay guys so you know how this works REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

**Peace out**

**Kairi's-twin**


	7. Chapter 5: Here We Go Again

**A/N: wowowowowowowow WOW! It has been so long since I gave you guys a chapter. My only excuse is writers block and life. I am getting back into my writing again and I am going to commit myself to a posting schedual. Once every two weeks if not once a week. I will do my best. **

**So here is the long awaited Fifth chapter and I am already working on the sixth you will be happy to know. I have to sort through some ideas for the chapters after that, too many ideas all wanting to be used and really we want to get to more of the action ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Van Helsing, they belong to Stephen Sommers and the actors who portray them. Silver, Lyndis, Kester, Natalie, and Silver's 'Uncles' Belong to me.**

** Please enjoy this long over do chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been a little more than a month since Silver and her mother had fled and Natalie was missing her friend terrible, but she and Kester were received regular letters from Silver, as that was safer than a computer, which could be much more easily traced. Kester doubted Dracula was very up on current technology but it wouldn't be too hard for the vampire king to find someone in today's world who knew what he or she were doing.

After a long day of training at head quarters Kester came home, hungry and tired but well satisfied with how he had done. Half wishing he could have gone with Silver to help protect her, true he had given her weapons but she didn't have any training. He sighed as he closed the front door.

"Kester dear, a man came to the door saying he needed to speak with you." The teenager was only half paying attention, "I told him you weren't here but he insisted that he wait for you in your room," The colour drained from Kester's face.

His mother knew not to let people in his room with out him there. She knew he kept sensitive materials in there as part of his work. One look at her dull looking eyes and soft smile confirmed what he already knew, she was enthralled.

"Thanks mom, "He called and dashed up the stairs three at a time, his mind raced like it was racing the Indy five hundred, had he left the letters out? He hoped his memory was wrong. Prayed that the count had not found the tell tale letters or even so much as an envelope.

The bedroom door was open and there stood Dracula wearing a serene smile and holding an envelope in his hands. Kester mentally cursed himself as ten different kinds of idiot.

"Put that down blood sucker!" He growled at the Count.

Smirking the vampire tossed the envelope back onto the desk where he had found it, "I already know where they are hiding boy, and you are too late!"

"I won't let you hurt them!" leaping forward a silver stake gleaming in his hand, Kester struck hard and fast. The vampire deflected the teenager's blow and moved like lightening with palm strike, like a kick from a horse, to Kester's chest. The teen was blasted back against the wall.

"What do you think a pathetic hunter like you can do for them? You cannot even land a single blow on me. " The vampires dark chuckle chilled Kester like someone had run a cold clammy finger down his spine, "No man can defeat me." With that the Count was gone.

Natalie had heard the commotion and rushed to her brother's side, "Kester!" supporting him she helped him sit upright and regain his breath, "What happened?" Even with her music blaring in her ears as she did homework she had heard and felt how hard Kester had hit the wall and come to investigate.

"He knows," still dizzy from the blow it was all Kester could manage to say for the moment. Having been helped to his bed to sit he recovered more quickly. Once his ears had stopped ringing like fire alarms he explained to his sister, "We have to warn the order. Then I have to go and find Silver, I have to get to her before he does. You go and help mom." Their mother would be very dazed and confused once Dracula's trance wore off and Natalie would be more of a comfort to her than her brother,

The doors to the American Branch of the Knights of the Holy Order crashed like thunder as Kester thrust them open. He had to find the Bishop in charge of their forces…

"Kester?" He looked over to see Thomas wearing some ridiculous goggles that made his eyes look huge, "What are you doing here? I thought you went home already."

"No time to chat. Thom where is Bishop Tobias?"

"Well Carl showed up out of the blue so…"

"Just tell me where he is!?"

Thomas blinked and pointed over towards the information centre where knights received their missions and debriefed afterwards. Kester hurried over barely registering the short blond friar who stood with their leader.

"Your Eminence! We have a big problem!" He bent over on his knees panting a little, damn he was still a little short of breath from when the vampire had struck him.

"Kester, good to see you!" The blond friar, Carl, was from the head quarters in the Vatican, "What is this problem, you seem awfully worked up about it." Carl knew the most of the knights well enough to know that Kester was not given to exaggeration.

"Carl." It was the entire greeting he could spare, "Your Eminence will remember my suspicions of a month ago?"

"About Dracula, yes. That is why Carl has come to us, though we have no proof to show him…"

"I've just seen him with my own eyes! We never had any doubt it was a vampire, but now I have seen the Count as solid as you are now." He hastily pulled the buttons of his shirt open, "He struck me," The grape stain of a bruise the size of someone's hand was already forming on his chest, "he must have figured out that I was in contact with Silver. He has discovered their hiding place."

"These are the women you told me of Tobias?" Carl turned to see the Bishop nod, "That is indeed a problem. I cannot guess why Dracula pursues them with such determination. I would bet my life that whatever his reasons that it will not bode well for anyone but Dracula. We must go and find the Everhearts and place them under the Order's direct protection. We must make it a small elite force to avoid notice, Kester you know them best they are most likely to trust you over me, you must come with me."

"I had planned on going whether you asked me or not. It is my fault that Dracula discovered their hiding place." Kester's eyes glowed with hot embers of determination, he only hoped that they would not be too late.

Lyndis was home alone in the small, quaint colonial home they had rented in the Boston suburbs. Sliver was out at a job interview, despite her mother's protests. She had dinner ready and keeping in the oven. Enraptured in her book she relaxed in the living room until clammy fingers crawled up her spine, sending her into high alert. Rising from her chair her head whipping up and around like an alert doe.

"You have become more instinctive since the last time we were together in Transylvania my dear. I had not noticed before," melting out of the shadows the Count seemed to melt out of some dark nether world into reality.

"How did you get in?" half a step back was all Lyndis allowed herself, she would not cower before him in fear.

"You knew my powers would grow Lyndis," he floated towards her, his steps making not a sound, "You see with the help of some strong friends, I no longer require and invitation."

His smile was slow, radiating confidence and raw sexuality, his voice dropped and octave, husky with desire," Can you not see? There is no hope to fight me, to escape. It is impossible," his hands glided over her bare arms to her shoulders, "why fight at all? Why not give into feelings of the past and let them just… wash over you."

His voice echoed in her head dizzyingly. Stirring her mind, bringing to the surface memories of what it was like to be the object of his attentions. Doted on and adored. The feel of his lips on her skin, his voice purring in her ear, Faster and faster the memories came a torrential flash flood of emotions she had put behind her when she married Chase. As he caressed her shoulders all her fear was washed away like a fishing dingy over taken by a typhoon.

"That's it," he purred, a tiger in a human guise. The Count gently tilted her head up gazing directly into her foggy eyes with his now glowing blue ones, "relax Lyndis, all is right in the world." He drew her in, a fly in his spider's web of seduction and old memories from before Chase had even existed to her. Cool softness, like snake skin, met warm velvet as he leaned down, sealing his spell with a passionate reminder of what they had once had,

His lips pulled away from hers leaving Lyndis flushed and panting. Caressing her cheek he tilted her head to the side exposing the smooth cream column of her throat. Her soft moan of pleasure at his touch, her fluttering eye lashes, made him smirk, "You are mine~"

"Mrs. Everheart! Wake up!

Eyes snapping open Lyndis sat up, her head almost colliding with Kester's, "Where is Dracula!?"

"It's all right Mrs. Everheart, we got here in time and scared him off."

"Kester…" she murmured, he mind churning and spinning like she had just gotten of a tilt-a-whirl, "What are you doing here? What do you mean we?"

A blond man in Friar's robes stepped through the front door, "damn it! He escaped us. Not that we have a way of killing him just now…after all where does one find a werewolf in a major city?" He did not appear aware that he had an audience as he muttered to himself.

"Mrs. Everheart, this is Carl. He is the partner and friend of Gabriel Van Helsing." The friar seemed startled to realize others were in the same room as him.

"Ah yes, you are Lyndis. When Rome heard the report I knew I must come at once. Van Helsing was on a mission and could not be contacted."

"Mom!" Silver shoved passed the friar, almost knocking him over, "Mom, what happened? Are you all right? What is with the goon squad outside?" She helped her mother off of the floor and into a chair.

"Dearest I am all right, just give me a moment to rest."

"It's all my fault." Kester had retreated to the far end of the room when silver came in, "Dracula enthralled my mother… he… he found your letters, Silver. I am so sorry, I should have hidden-" The air was knocked from his lungs as Silver flew across the room to hug him tightly.

"You saved us Kester, that is all the matters. I missed you." She said softly, "I missed you." The knight's face look like he had spent too much time in the sun, as he tried to formulate the words to tell Silver that he had missed her too.

"Ahem… I hate to break this up but we should move this reunion to a later time." Carl said seemingly amused by Kester's flustered state, "After all we are still in danger here."

"Y-Yes , Carl is absolutely right!" Kester cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "we will have to move you and your mother again it seems."

Sliver sighed and nodded, "I will find the cases." She went to the closet under the stairs and pulled out suitcases from there.

As they packed Lyndis explained to Carl and Kester what had happened and how Dracula had revealed to her that his power was indeed growing. This was a cause of concern for Carl, it soon spouted an argument, the friar wanted them to take sanctuary in one of the many bases of the Order scattered across the continent.

"I will not cower in a church and wait for him to come for me!" Lyndis eyes flared like a forest fire and the Friar felt the heat but he would not be cowed.

"But you cannot protect yourselves! The weapons you have are impressive I grant you, but you have no training in combating this kind of threat."

"My husband battled them for years!" She shot back, "Believe me I picked up a few things!"

"You are one woman and a teenaged girl! He is Dracula lord of the undead newly realizing his powers! I would consider you lucky to be alive except that the only reason you would be is he wants you that way! Which I cannot figure out the reason for!"

"Move us to California!" Silver put in suddenly, her voice quiet but firm. The argument froze as if she had poured liquid nitrogen on it. She looked at her mother meaningfully, "Don't you always tell me not to ignore a solution without offering another in exchange? California is not too far from Texas." She grinned wickedly, "I think it is time to call in the cavalry, don't you mom?"

Lyndis sighed and smiled at her daughter, "Always seeing the easy answer, are you not my dear. I agree California is a good idea."

* * *

**A/N; All right so anybody know why being close to Texas is a good thing?**

**Dracula: ... Where the hell have you been? I have been sitting here gathering dust!**

**KT: Uh... -scuffs floor with foot sheepishly- Well I got a new job... and I am re-learning to drive...**

**Dracula: And that takes up ALL your time?**

**KT: well... no... But I am back now!**

**Dracula: Hmph... I am not sure I forgive you... we will have to see.**

**KT: -mutters- Fine... I guess you have a point.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
